1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced structure for the joints of the braces on a baby stroller, and especially to the improvement of first and second joints each formed by a front brace and a rear brace with a corresponding handle. Thus, the stress on the baby stroller can be divided rather than concentrated on the first joints to prevent damage. In this way, reinforcing the baby stroller can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For saving space, a conventional baby stroller is designed as a foldable structure which can be portable or storable, accordingly. Besides the cloth made seat, a baby stroller is composed of a plurality of braces and a plurality of joints connecting these braces. As can be seen from FIG. 7 a conventional baby stroller is symmetrical as to a center line between the left and the fight parts thereof, and is comprised mainly of two front braces 1', two rear braces 2' and two handles 3', the front braces 1' and the rear braces 2' cross with each other to form an inverted "V" shape, the tops are connected respectively by the first joints 4' and the second joints 5', and are connected to the bottom ends of the handles Y. Each front brace 1' and corresponding rear brace 2' thereof can be moved away from each other about the corresponding first joint 4' or second joint 5' and the handles 3' can be folded over the front braces 1' (as is a well-known technique and is not narrated further herein) to reduce the space they occupy. To prevent the braces and the handles from collapsing when in use, a lockable holding device 6' is provided between the two rear braces 2'. The device 61 is locked when the baby stroller is unfolded to brace between the left and right parts thereof in a symmetrical mode, and is unlocked before the baby stroller is folded. There is no such device provided between the two front braces 1', for such an arrangement can impede folding of the baby stroller. The fact that a baby sits at a position among all the braces, the first joints 4'and the second joints 5' are deviated laterally and inwardly, while the front braces 1' and the rear braces 2' are deviated laterally and outwardly of the stroller. Due to the downward action force of the weight of the baby, the downward action force is exerted at a position closer to the rear of the stroller and will tend to collapse the handles 3' and the corresponding front braces 1' about the first joints 4'(referring to FIG. 8A). As only a minor part of stress can be absorbed by other braces, the joints 4' and 5' will be subjected to plastic deformation under the action of stress and in the long term, the structure of the baby stroller will be damaged. Force induced by deviation of the rear braces 2' can be absorbed by the above mentioned lockable holding device 6'. Since there is no such holding device 6' provided between the two front braces 1', force induced by deviation thereof is conducted directly to the first joints 4'. The rivets in the first joints 4' and other rivets on the front braces 1' are subjected to loosening and dropping. Thus, the joints 4' and 5' should be redesigned.